


I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

by FlawlessZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, i really dont know what to tag this, its really just a random fic, mentions of zayn malik/liam payne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry flips his shit a little when he finds out Gemma and Niall are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is, I was talking about it with a friend and I had to write it. Enjoy!

The thing was, Harry was never supposed to find out. 

And to be fair, he didn't. Not directly anyways. Louis was the one who found out. Which, in retrospect, was just about the same as Harry finding out. But the point remained. Harry was  _never_  supposed to find out.

**X**

"Guess what I just saw!"

Harry glanced up from where he was perched on their bed. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to reply to appease Louis.

"If this is about Zayn and Liam I swear to God Louis it's none of our business, you know that-"

"Jesus Styles, you know you love my gossip about Zayn and Liam, there's no need to get so worked up. But anyways, that's not what I'm talking about. This is  _better_."

At this point Harry didn't bother to respond. He simply continued to raise his eyebrow, waiting for Louis to go one. 

"You're no fun Hazzzz!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but knew there was no way around it. With a dramatic sigh that was very Louis-esque Harry finally responded.

"Oh Louis, love of my life, what could possibly be  _better_ than another story about Liam and Zayn's less than vanilla sex life?"

Louis huffed and Harry knew that he was fed up with his dramatics. Apparently that was  _Louis'_  thing and nobody else was allowed to do it. Oh well. Harry was Louis' thing too, so he'd just have to deal with it. 

"Gems was kissing Niall but since you're clearly too good for gossip we don't have to talk about i-" 

"Gemma was kissing Niall?! As in Gemma Styles, my sister?"

Louis rolled his eyes, having clearly still not forgiven Harry, or something like that.

"Yes Styles, didn't I just say that? Do you need a translator? Are you deaf?"

"Louis Tomlinson I am sorry for offending you with my dramatics or whatever but for the love of God this is my sister we're talking about. So let me get this straight, Gemma Styles was kissing Niall Horan?"

Louis visibly softened at this, seeing now how sensitive a subject this was for Harry. In fact, he may have cooed a little, but that was beside the point.

"Yes darling, Gemma Styles, your lovely sister, and Niall Horan, our dearest friend, were indeed making out in the other room. I walked in on them, promptly left, and then came to tell you."

"So... they're, like they could still be... kissing?" Harry managed to choke out, his eyes wide and horrified. If Louis wasn't so enamored by the younger boy he'd be laughing, but as it was he managed to contain himself to soft snickering. 

"Um well yeah. I guess. Haz, what're you thinking of doing? Do not go in their Styles I swear to God..."

It was too late though. Harry was already storming out of the room, in search of the unfortunate pair. Louis followed meekly behind, having not realized that his confession would have such repercussions. Louis was known for not thinking things through though... 

"Niall Horan where the hell are you?"

And okay, Harry could be loud and mean sounding if he wanted to be. It wasn't some state secret. It wasn't  _that_  surprising. Really. 

"Niall Horan I swear to fucking God if I find you with-"

"I'm here, I'm here. Geez. What is it Styles?"

Harry groaned, seeing Niall's disheveled state. His cheeks were redder than usual and his hair was sticking out in odd places. Niall was clearly trying his best to keep calm but it was obvious he was jittery. 

"Where is Gemma?" Harry demanded, staring at Niall as if challenging him to freak out and fall apart in front of him. 

"Gemma? Um, why would I know where she is? I mean, I don't know. Why?"

"Niall Horan, I know that you're lying. Where is Gemma? Now!"

So now Harry sounded like a mad father and he didn't regret anything. Not yet anyways. 

"I'll... um, I'll just go get her then," Niall mumbled, his cheeks turning and even more alarmingly red color. He disappeared into the room before Louis turned to Harry, a stern look on his face. 

"Harry Styles get off your high horse. Niall and Gemma are  _adults_. Don't reprimand them, please. You'll only look foolish."

Harry turned to glare at his shorter boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I'm sure I looked really foolish when Niall went in to that room with his tail tucked between his legs. God dammit Louis, this is a big deal. Gemma  _can't_  date Niall. She just can't. I... I know too much about him. He's not good enough! It won't work!"

"I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt Harry but now you just sound like an ass hole. Just wait and hear what Gemma has to say because I am done dealing with your bull shit."

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis one final time, turning back to the door to wait for Gemma and Niall. He was so  _not_ being an ass hole. This just wasn't good for anyone involved. He was... making an intervention. 

"Harry, what do you want?"

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by Gemma standing before him, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side. Niall stood nervously behind her, lip caught between his teeth.

"What the hell is going on with you and Niall?"

Gemma looked behind her, considering Niall. She turned back to face Harry, shrugging. 

"Not much, actually," Gemma admitted innocently, smiling sweetly at Harry. 

"You know what I mean," Harry replied flatly in his newly adopted no nonsense tone. 

"Okay, fine. Me and Niall were just having a bit of fun, weren't we Ni?"

Niall simply nodded, apparently mute. His eyes were wide, as if he was surprised Gemma had even looked at him. 

"Well... you're not allowed to have that kind of fun together!" Harry spluttered. Louis patted him on the back, as if in consolation. Louis was positive that Harry was going to walk away from this looking like a complete idiot. He was doing a good job of it so far anyways. 

"Is that so Harry?"

Harry was slightly taken aback but decided to continue on with his rambling despite that. 

"It just won't work Gems. You guys should know that. I'm only interested in what's best for all of us."

Gemma nodded, as if deep in thought. As if she was actually taking Harry seriously. 

"You know what Harry, you have nothing to worry about. This was a one time deal, if you're so interested to know. Just a bit of fun, as I was saying before. No need to get so worked up, trust me, it won't be happening again."

Harry thought this over, considering his options. Realizing it would be stupid to keep fighting a fight he had basically won Harry grinned, purposefully ignoring Niall's indignant frown, Gemma's calculated blank stare, and Louis' exasperated (fond) smile. 

"Well then, I'm glad that's all cleared up. I'll leave you two to it," Harry exclaimed brightly, leaving to go back to his room, Louis close behind. Everything was right again. And he, Harry Styles, had handled it. This was one for the history books. 

**X**

"We're not... this isn't actually over is it?"

"Of course not sweetheart. I'm just trying to appease Harry. He's in a right mood today, isn't he? This'll be fun, trust me."

**X**

"Louis, be a dear and pass me the salt."

Louis smiled charmingly at Gemma, keeping up the pretentious air. 

"Of course Gem. Here you are," Louis replied, passing the salt across the table to Gemma. Next to Gemma sat Harry and next to Louis sat Niall. The four of them were enjoying a quiet night in. Harry had happily forgotten the "Gemma + Niall incident" and so all was well. Except, well, Gemma was a tease. 

"Niall, what have you been up to lately love? I feel like we  _never_  talk," Gemma smiled winningly, looking at Niall with delight dancing in her eyes. Niall shrugged, already weary given that it was just the four of them. He didn't like keeping secrets and in all honestly he was kind of afraid of Harry. If Harry hated him so would Louis and then being in the band would be miserable. Plus, Harry was kind of scary when he yelled, okay?

"Oh c'mon. You must have a girlfriend or something Ni," Gemma pressured, winking rather obscenely. At this point Louis had somewhat caught on and decided to join in, just because he could.

“Oh yes Niall, do please share,” Louis chimed in, offering a smile to compete with Gemma’s. Niall blushed under the sudden scrutiny.

“Well, like, no. I don’t have a girlfriend, actually. But, um. Thanks for bringing that to light guys,” Niall finally managed to get out, hoping he hadn’t somehow offended Gemma by saying he didn’t have a girlfriend. He wasn’t very good at relationships and such, admittedly.

“Embarrassed are we Niall? Or perhaps jealous?” Harry grinned slyly, although it was clear that he was oblivious to Gemma’s, and even Louis’, more devious intentions. Still, Harry managed to cause a scene of his own as he leaned over the table to give his boyfriend a kiss to demonstrate just what exactly Niall had to be jealous of. Louis flushed as Harry pulled away and Niall gave a weak chuckle. Not to be outdone Gemma let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, causing Niall to flush once again. This was going to be a long night.

“It’s alright ickle Niall, you’ll find the right lass someday.”

And God, when did Gemma get so good at winking? Niall quite honestly sort of wanted to die. Or at the very least combust. He settled for going to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back guys, I’m going to have a wee. I’ll be right back,” Niall murmured, quickly removing himself from the table. His exit was escorted by the trill of Louis and Gemma’s teasing voices, telling him to have a good time and such. He shook his head in slight amusement before making his exit. He needed to  _breath_ for a minute.

Shortly after Niall had left Gemma excused herself also, sighting that she had to get more to drink. Louis watched her go curiously, slowly putting two and two together in his mind. Harry, on the other hand, waved her off oblivious, a dimpled smile never leaving his face.

Gemma wandered from the dining room to the bathroom, knocking quietly. Niall opened the door slowly, a confused look on his face. When he saw that it was Gemma he grinned a little sheepishly.

“You’re going to be the death of me Gem,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes at the floor. Gemma chuckled softly, leaning in to give Niall a small, chaste kiss.

“I’m just having some fun lovey. If you stopped worrying for two seconds you would too. Harry is just so oblivious… it’s hilarious, really.”

Niall nodded in agreement, his smile slowly growing. He really didn’t have anything to worry about. Harry was so oblivious it was ridiculous and if Louis knew he wasn’t saying anything. He liked inside jokes far too much for that. Everything was fine. In fact, everything was kind of perfect-

“What the hell is going on here?”

So close.

“I tried to get him to stay in the dining room but he got suspicious after a minute of both of you being alone-“

“It’s okay Lou. Our secret wouldn’t have lasted that long anyways. Niall’s much too ridiculously frightened of Harry,” Gemma chuckled, seemingly not affected at all. Niall was trying to put on a brave face but he was really quite worried Harry would hate him. A lot. So really he just stood in the background, an uncharacteristic frown etched across his face.

“He ought to be! I can’t believe you guys went behind my back!”   

“Harry, darling, we’ve been dating since you first exploded at us like a month ago. Everything’s fine. Honestly.”

Harry seemed to take this information into account, his upright posture falling a little. He couldn’t deny that everything had been perfectly fine, that Niall and Gem had seemed happier even. 

“I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to,” Gemma replied firmly, raising an eyebrow at her little brother.

Harry considered this also, before finally fully giving in. It occurred to him that he’d been acting rather stupidly the whole time. Which meant Louis was ultimately right. Which meant he’d never hear the end of this, ever.

“I’m sorry Gem. It’s just… my best friend and my sister are dating. Wow.”

“Don’t just owe me an apology, you little shit.”

“Oh yeah, um, sorry Niall. I’m sure that you’ll treat her fine but on the offhand you don’t… y’know I’m going to have to kick your ass.”

Niall had finally relaxed about the whole thing enough to let out his usual hearty chuckle, making Gemma smile fondly.

“I won’t forget it mate,” Niall assured with a dopey grin, pulling Gemma to his chest with a grin. Gemma rolled her eyes at the display of affection as Louis began to fake gag. Harry looked momentarily upset before he shook his head.

“It’ll just take some getting used to, of course. So, like, no kisses or anything in front of me, yeah?”

“Only if you and Louis don’t kiss in front of us,” Gemma reprimanded, grinning slyly. Louis let out a hmph, clearly in disagreement. Niall clearly had other plans though.

“You mean like this Hazza?” Niall questioned innocently enough before he spun Gemma aroud, leaning down to kiss her. Louis applauded, effectively drowning out Harry’s groans of displeasure. Everything really was perfect now, Niall couldn’t help but think. 

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and send me prompts: Ziamorbust  
> Feedback is love x


End file.
